


Sleepless Mirror

by vinterprinsessan



Series: Sleapless [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Forced, Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterprinsessan/pseuds/vinterprinsessan
Summary: You are Loki's wife, living with him in Asgard. One night he comes home late, in a foul mood and wish for you to make him feel better. He is to rough on you and when you demands he stop he gets extremely angry whit you and puts you through hell.This is a mirror of the first Sleepless, told from the other point of view.*This is a very violent and dark fic, including rape and domestic violence. If you don't like that, or if it triggers or disturbs you, please don't read. *





	Sleepless Mirror

You looked out the window one more time. Your husband wasn't home yet and you were starting to get nervous. Not that he hasn't been out late before, but that usually meant that something was wrong. The clock in your kitchen strike eleven and you were really tired after the day, you usually slept by now. You went up the stairs to your master bathroom to brush your teeth and have a quick shower before bed. The shower wasn't something that really existed in Asgard, but with a bit of magic Loki had been able to get you one. You relaxed in the hot water and afterworlds you changed in to a green nightgown and black lace panties. Then you went to bed, feeling slightly anxious you wrapped your arms around you and almost immediately fell asleep.

My wife was really beautiful were she lied on our bed in the soft moonlight. I pulled the cover off of her and turn her on to her back. She was wearing her green nightgown and the silk felt smooth against my fingers as I griped the fabric and riped it apart. She was waking up now, ”Loki?” she whispered ”Loki, what are you doing?” I lay myself on top of her and pressed my hips hard against hers. ”Please, what’s wrong?” She was distracting me, I didn't want her to talk so I hist back at her to shut up. I pulled my hands up and down her body and I could feel how much I wanted to fuck her, this was the one thing that was going to make me feel better after the shity day I had. She squirmed under me, ”Please stop. Lets talk about this, Loki, please stop”, I ignored her and squeezed her breast, oh they were so soft and worm. I was ready to take her, and was just about to make a move for it when I felt her hands on my chest pushing me. ”Get off me! Stop it!” What the hell? I stared down in to her (y/e/c) eyes, than I hit her hard. 

Your head had fallen to the side by the force of your housebound slap, a burning pain spreading on your cheek. You placed a hand on it but did not lift your head again. Your heart was beating fast in your chest and you decided that it was best not to move wile you were waiting for what ever was coming next. This wasn't the first time he had beaten you, but it was the first time he had smacked you in the bedroom. Even if he could be rough on you in bed, this was something completely different. You gasped when he grabbed a chunk of your (y/h/c) hair, and even if his lips was tender on your neck you started quivering beneath him realizing that the pain was yet to come. Then he puled your hair hard forcing your head back at the same time as he buried his teeth in your neck. You screamed out in pain. You could feel hes worm breath in your ear as he leaned in and whispered, ”You are mine Darling, don’t forget that. I could do whatever I want with you, and as my wife it is you duty to obey me.” The tears was welling up in your eyes as a result of pain and fear.

I sat myself on top of her, a leg on each side holding down her arms. That was mostly to dominate her a bit more, she could never put up any real resistance. I slowly released the grip on her hair. I was beginning to really enjoy this new game and I once again felt a wave of arousal. ”Its going to be a long night for you My Love,” I whispered hoarsely in her ear ”I will give you pleasure or pain at my whim, I will make you tremble, not ever knowing what will come next. I’m about to do nasty things to you and if you do not obey me this is gonna heart so much more.” Than I spit out the last world with a glare ”Darling.” She started to cry quietly and she whispered ”I’m sorry my lord, please forgive me, please do not hurt me. I’m sorry, my lord, I’m sorry.” Mmm, thats right, total submission, it was time she learned her place. ”Thats my good girl” I grunted, unbuckling my belt. ”Now, open your moth.” 

She was sobbing but obeyed me. I once again grabbed a big chunk of her hair dragging her upwards in to a sitting position. Holding her head in an iron grip I pounded in and out of her a couple of times. This was really god, I could have filled her mouth whit my cum if I had wonted to but the fun wasn't gonna stop yet. I could feel and see her gag a few times before I violently trowed her down on the bed again, it was time to play whit her a little. I took her wrist and pined them down over her head whit one of my hands, than I let the other one caress her softly, lovingly. First her neck, then her collarbone, down to her breasts and her stomach. Then I stopped right at the edge of her panties before slowly pushing my finger in under the lace. She moaned softly and I could see by the look on her face that she was enjoying it. I had never any problem whit satisfying her, she was mortal and therefor so easy to manipulate for a god like me. I softley massaged her sweetspot before sliding two fingers inside her, she was starting to relax, good. This was going to be fun. 

He kissed you on the neck and on your cheeks whispering who beautiful you were and that he loved you. He kissed your lips and you hesitantly kissed back. You felt so confused, he was so loving now, so gentle whit you and he satisfied you like no one else could. Your kiss started to get deeper and you let your guard down, losing your self in his kisses. Then you felt his fingers round your wrists and you winched. He kept the hold of your hands but he wasn't forceful but loving and whispered that you could trust him and that he loved you and it was all going to be fine. You relaxed and let him tie you to the bed, you had infact played that game before and it had been rather nice. His fingers was inside you and his kisses was passionate and worm, you were starting to build towards a climax and you felt the blood rushing in your womanhood. Then a sudden pain exploding on your face as your housebound once again hit you. The second after his long fingers gripped your cheeks, digging in to your skin. He forcefully kissed you, pressing you hard in to the madras. Now you were really, really scared. Your body was shaking uncontrollably and tears were rolling down your bruised cheeks. How could you have been so stupid to let him tie you to the bed? Why had you willingly put yourself in this position? His face were just inches from yours as he leaned in and whispered with a big grin ”Was it good for you too my dear?”. You tried to turn your face away, but he griped it again forcing you back up. ”Look at me when I’m talking to you!” he growled, you met his blue eyes and the burning desire, cruelty and lust in them made you if possible even more scared. He hit you in the face again, you gasped but was determined not to give him any reason to do it again so you kept quiet. He scoffed and lent down to your chest and his tongue started to play whit your nipple. You hated yourself for it, but you couldn't help it, a small gasp escaped your lips as the pleasure of it hit you. He had ended so many fights by pleasuring you making you lose track of what you were angry about. His lips made there way down your boob and then he bit you, hard. You had no choice but to scream. You herd Loki's groan as he riped your nickers apart before forcing himself deep inside you.

The feeling when I finally trusted in to her was fantastic, now the little bitch wasn't quiet anymore. She screamed and cried and begged me to stop. ”No! Please stop! It hurts so much, please stop! Please! Help me! Stop it, let me go, please!” Oh you beautiful little creature I will devour you hole, this is a night you will never forget. I looked down on her pretty face, stained with tears. ”My lord, please stop, my lord, please, I do anything, please, please! Have mercy my lord, stop, please!” That’s right beg, beg me to stop, shit… I started pounding in harder to her, oh it felt so good. Between my hoarse breaths I whispered to her ”You deserve this, you stupid whore. Your mine, and you are to obey me!” I then felt her go limp as she past out.


End file.
